


У ручья

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Иногда даже самые непривлекательные союзники способствуют нашему успеху и процветанию.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	У ручья

— Как прошла встреча с Его Высокопреосвященством?

Лошади глухо переступали копытами, тихо фыркая. Лето стремилось к зениту, душные ночи сменяли томительные солнечные дни, у темной быстрой воды небольшой речки, почти ручья, цвела таволга.

Алва поднял руку, заслоняясь от пробирающегося сквозь листву луча, улыбнулся, сощурившись.

— Когда объявили «Герцог Алва», и я вошел, клянусь, какое-то мгновение он ждал, что увидит отца.

— Ничего, — его собеседник завязал волосы на затылке, стянул колет и швырнул его в траву. — Он еще крепкий старик, наш кардинал Сильвестр. Ведь он старик?

Алва засмеялся, лениво и зло, поднялся и подошел к невысокому обрыву над ручьем.

— Пытаешся убедить меня, будто не близко знаком с Eго Высокопреосвященством? Нет. Нет, он совсем еще не стар. Ему сорок четыре, магическое в нашем мире число, обрати внимание! И пять из этих лет он — кардинал при нашем добром короле Фердинанде… А сейчас, когда не стало соберано Алваро…

— Появился соберано Рокэ.

— Я не должен был им стать. Это место не для меня.

— Чушь! Моя прелестная птичница не должна была стать баронессой — и не стала, но это не мешает никому в вашем высоком свете считать ее таковой, целовать ручки и не считать зазорным иногда прикладываться и к ножке. А ты девять лет был единственным сыном соберано Алваро. Можно подумать, кошка-судьба оставила тебе какие-то другие пути.

— Ты умеешь утешить.

— Я беспристрастен. Мне ничего не нужно от тебя, и я ничего не должен изображать перед тобой. Обнажен душой и телом!

И, противореча сам себе, словоохотливый южанин раскинул руки и упал спиной вперед, как был, в штанах в рубахе, в ручей, подняв тучу брызг.

Алва засмеялся:

— Раймон! Раймон, выходи скорее, так ведь случайно и отмыться можно! Что ты будешь делать, когда сойдет вся эта твоя защитная грязь?

— Вопрос не в этом, — прокричал Саллиган, поднимая тучу брызг, — вопрос в том, Рокэ, что ты будешь делать, оставшись теперь надолго среди своих очаровательных недругов и не менее восхитительных союзников? Я даже не берусь предположить, кто из них приятнее и обходительнее. Сколько тебе было, когда погибли братья?

— Семь, когда ушел Рубен, и четырнадцать, когда Карлос. В мои двенадцать ушла Инес. Эти раны зажили. И я родился уже после ухода Рамона и Антонии-Каэтаны, их я не знал. Но трудно не заметить, с какой тщательностью судьба убила лишние побеги на стволе моего рода к этому Излому…

— Судьба или ее помощники, до Излома еще пятнадцать лет. Ты молод, ты пережил потери и окреп. Я забыл, я выражал тебе сочувствие по поводу смерти соберано Алваро?

— Не рискуй.

— Тебе нечем мне пригрозить, но из доброго расположения я действительно не стану. Рокэ, не прыгай там, за весну нанесло ила, стало неглубоко. Рокэ!

Алва несильно разбежался и легкой ласточкой ушел в воду, сложив руки над головой. Мгновение над ручьем висела тишина, лишь звенели шмели и фыркали лошади. Саллиган поднялся в рост в ручье и вытянул шею. Вода доходила ему до груди, завихряясь у истрепанного, давно не стиранного кружева на развязанном вороте. Алва вынырнул чуть в стороне, усмехаясь, пригладил волосы и лег на воду. Течением его начало сносить к берегу.

— Я был готов к тому, что ты утянешь меня на дно, — сказал Саллиган, шумно пробираясь к нему через сопротивление воды. — Или выкинешь еще какую-нибудь штуку.

Алва не отвечал. В синих глазах плескалось небо. Ручей пронес его чуть дальше и несильно ткнул головой в береговой ил. Алва перевернулся, поднялся и рывком вышел на берег.

— Не рискуй прыгать за мной, Раймон, — сказал он негромко. — Мне не грозят больше ни случайные пули, ни яды, ни притаившиеся в темной воде камни…

— Ах, это так привлекательно, так романтично, вся эта мистика, — ответил Саллиган, выбрался на берег и сел рядом. — Мне вот тоже ничего не грозит — я неумный эксцентричный маркиз с замашками бродяги, ваши приличные Люди Чести и Бесчестия мне, хвала Создателю, и руки не подадут, и камушка в ручей не подкинут. Что тебя гложет, Рокэ?

— Ничего, — медленно ответил Алва, — совершенно ничего.

Солнце мигнуло сквозь листву и вновь спряталось, высветив тщательно сплетенную меж ветвей паутину. Точно такая же, серебристая, искусно исполненная, с гордым ткачом, замершим посередине, покачивалась между кустов роз в саду при соборе Святой Октавии, где его принимал третьего дня Его Высокопреосвященство Сильвестр, кардинал Талига.

— Иногда даже самые непривлекательные союзники способствуют нашему успеху и процветанию, — сказал Сильвестр, кивнув на паука.

Своего ответа Алва не помнил, но можно было не сомневаться, что ответил он бессмысленно дерзко, с насмешкой над стремлением кардинала к поучениям и морализаторству.

Кардинал взглянул на него, как мудрый отец на неразумное дитя, и также, с той же полнотой чувства, какую истинно верные и преданные слуги сами того не осознавая, перенимают у хозяев, глядел на него сейчас маркиз Саллиган, уверявший в полной своей незаинтересованности и беспристрастии.

Алва усмехнулся и легко поднялся с земли.

— Пора возвращаться в свои шкуры, маркиз.

— В твою любой был бы рад вернуться, — сварливо ответил Саллиган. — Помни, Рокэ, я тебе друг.

— У меня нет друзей, но я запомню, — ответил Алва и прижался лицом к вороной конской гриве.


End file.
